Parallel Lives
by redheadbombshell
Summary: Edward isn't as far removed from humanity as he may have previously thought. Just like Twilight but with World Of Darkness Vampire The Masquerade bloodlines and other things thrown in for fun. EdwardxOC Other pairings to come. M For Later chapters.
1. 1: Parallel Lives

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga, the plot lines, the characters from the books. All that stuff belongs exclusively to Stephenie Meyer and her publishers. The only thing I own are the OC's :) Please Rate and Review if you enjoy it. _

Chapter One: Parallel Lives

"It will be a _miracle_ if I don't murder you," he said in low growls. They were ten feet apart, he and his brother. Circling each other, ready to pounce, ready to strike at any moment. A low hiss poured from Edward's lips as Jasper threatened him, his eyes glowing an ominous bright gold. Eyes like a panther, focused, glowing in the light as they continued to circle, like two male sharks in a confined tank. Jasper's eyes were horrifying, glowing with a sickening toxicity, a yellow green like radioactive waste. _Swoosh._ He sprang like a cheetah, though his wild, blonde, curly lionesque mane flowed from the breeze he created. The auburn haired boy dodged the first spring. They were both so very cat-like, trying to take the other one down._ Swoosh._ Attempt Number Two. His teeth were bared, his claws out, and Edward was frozen to the spot. Jasper hit the side of his face with his fist, knocking out a back tooth, before pinning him to the ground and waiting to come out of his frenzy. Edward held his cheek with the one hand he could get free and winced. "I don't think I like sparring with you, it hurts."

Jasper's eyes cleared, the glow died down, and he laughed, rolling off his sparring mate and lying on the hard, freshly polished, wooden floor. Edward couldn't help but laugh too, the blood from his mouth already slowing to a trickle, rather than a seeping rush. "Didn't mean to hit you in your pretty face, we all know it's your money maker." The laughter was louder, the blood had spilled on the white area rug, and nestled into the soft fabric was Edward's missing tooth. Bounding down the stairs interrupted the after-fight giggle, and both boys looked up at Esme's annoyed face.

"How many times have I told the _both of you_," she scolded, "Not in the house! Anywhere but the house! Now look what you've done." They looked at each other, like two children in trouble, both standing and pointing to the other, their partner in crime. "He did it!" The unison of their accusation made them giggle again and Esme walked toward them, smiling and knocking their heads together softly. She picked up the rug and looked at it, shaking her head, her eyes going from the rug, to one boy, to the next, then back to the rug. Her lips were pursed in obvious distaste. That rug had been three hundred dollars, and while money was no object to the Cullen family, to ruin something by fighting in the house just seemed barbaric and unsatisfactory. "This is why we don't have nice things," she sighed. The boys looked around them, they were surrounded by nice things, and they laughed again.

"Hey Esme," Jasper grinned, his perfectly white, sharp teeth gleaming in the artificial light. "Wanna spar?" She made that annoyed face again, but her face broke into a smile. She gave Jasper a quick "Absolutely Not," before turning to both him and his brother, kissing their foreheads. They were her boys, her children, and she loved them as much as any human mother would love their own biological sons. She went to go soak the white carpet, hoping the blood would come out. It left them there to just stand at look at one another, contemplating if they should continue the fight for sport in their mother's absence. Edward's tongue tucked into the hole created by the absence of a tooth, he could taste the blood though it didn't flow as freely anymore. His throat began to sting, he was hungry and he'd forgotten to hunt. The two brothers walked into the night, preparing to feast on whatever was close.

The morning came, as it always did, cold, drab, and gray. Edward's mouth wasn't in too much pain, but he winced at the ache as he poked his tongue into the gap once more. He'd been out all night, he had no need for sleep, but he dreaded going to school all the same. Another boring day of going through the motions, "learning" all the things he'd learned in several lifetimes of High School. Stuff he could recite in his sleep. He found a note on his dresser when he reached for a fresh change of clothes. His eyes scanned the page and he laughed, unpinning the crisp fifty dollar bill from the torn piece of notebook paper and sticking it in his pocket.

_Edward-_

_Not all myths are real, but I suppose there's no harm done in playing Tooth Fairy. Enjoy the extra spending money. _

_And wear clean underwear when you go to school today. (Sorry, it's just too much fun playing mom.)_

_Love_

_Esme_

He smiled and pulled the shirt over his head, preparing for another monotonous day of state-funded education. It felt so mechanical, so robotic, to do the same thing he'd already done, day in and day out. He didn't know how the humans did it, but at least they only had one lifetime, every experience was new and exciting to them. He sighed softly to himself, pulling on the same style boot-cut dark blue jeans he wore everyday. Rosalie wasn't the only one longing for a human existence. He pined for excitement. He didn't know he wasn't the only one.

Through the woods, across town, on the opposite edge of Forks, a lonely white and blue wooden house shuddered against the blistering wind. She was temporarily blinded, cleaning her black plastic framed glasses. She whistled along to The Sounds, "Painted by Numbers" was one of her favorite songs. Her short black hair framed her face, a very 1920s style, her black bangs were curled perfectly. Louise always dreaded the first day of school, especially as a new kid. They'd all wonder why she came at her junior year, why her prents moved to Forks of all places,why she didn't finish out high school at her old school, why she left all her friends behind. There'd be a billion questions. She really, really hated people. She sighed, her hair was as good as it ever was, her makeup perfect, but she still had to pick out an outfit for the day. A simple, black pencil skirt. Some matching heels. A black button down, topped with a black blazer. And her favorite part, accessories. The simple black clutch, and a long strand of glass beads that looked just like pearls. They flowed down her back, just like Coco Chanel had worn hers. She sighed again and made a face at the mirror after putting her glasses back on and turning off her stereo. Today was going to be the first day of the end of her life. Groaning and giving in to the defeat of it all, she grabbed her keys and headed out the door.


	2. 2: Come Together

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga, the plot lines, the characters from the books. All that stuff belongs exclusively to Stephenie Meyer and her publishers. The only thing I own are the OC's :) Please Rate and Review if you enjoy it. You can find information on these bloodlines I've named in this chapter at the World Of Darkness Wiki._

Chapter Two: Come Together

He strode through the parking lot, his cold hands shoved into the pockets of his stylish black wool peacoat as he stepped out of the shiny silver Volvo that had just been detailed. His auburn hair blew into further disarray, and he hunched over slightly, he had to pretend to be cold. No one ever parked next to him, it had been that way for two years since the Cullens' arrival in Forks, and no one bothered to change it. No one _wanted_ to change it. But today was unlike any other day, it was different because of one pivotal moment, something normal and inconsequential to most humans, but Edward was not most humans. A cherry red Geo Metro pulled into the spot next to his Volvo, and he got a good glimpse at the driver. She looked more like a teacher, or a fashion magazine editor than a student, she was just dressed so _professionally._ Her music was horrible, the speakers of her Geo blaring Cake's "The Distance." The music stopped abruptly, the engine shut off, and she got out. She cursed herself for not bringing a heavier coat.

Her arms folded over her chest, her teeth chattering, her knees wobbling and her body shaking. Louise clearly had underestimated the winter weather of Forks. She pulled the tiny pink iPod Shuffle from her small black purse and put the earbuds in. School didn't start for another ten minutes and she didn't want to have to make awkward conversation, listening to music would surely keep all the curious onlookers from congregating in her general direction. At least, that's what she was hoping for. The Kings of Leon began to play and she sighed, relieved. Everyone else had gotten the hint that now was not the time to talk, and Edward looked at her with curious golden eyes. It looked so familiar to him, he took in the look of dread, then relief, the ignoring of a crowd by drowning them out with music. He looked away for a moment and his eyes caught Alice's. They were gold, sparkling, creased at the corners just a little. She was smiling. He would ask why, but he knew she wouldn't tell him, she liked to keep "big surprises" a secret, especially if they were good surprises. He slipped on his own headphones and hit the play button, smiling as the sounds of Mozart filled his ears. Alice only smiled and walked toward the building, her hand in Jasper's, the both of them grinning like they _knew_ something.

The front office was inviting, the yellow walls and the heat seemed to warm her cold blood instantly. She went through the usual First Day at School, New To Forks, mundane tasks. She got a map of the school, the paper that needed to be signed by all her teachers, her schedule, and she furrowed her brow and felt her entire body slump. The entire day was going to be completely platitudinous. She rushed to the bathroom, finding relief when she saw no other in there. It was so hard to keep up a good guise all the time, even the most experienced of her kind needed a break. Everything was different about her. Her smell, her human facade, she didn't like it. She closed her eyes as the flush in her skin seemed to fade away. She was paper white, the blood stopped circulating within her and in moments she was ice cold. Her eyes glowed a bright glowing forest green, and she looked at her reflection once more. This was the self she was used to. She smelled like a vampire again, she looked like a vampire again. No pretensions, no disguises, no walls. Just her, alone, in a public school bathroom, being herself. She groaned as she pushed the blood back to the surface again, her eyes dulling into a normal emerald, her cheeks blushing, her scent becoming more human. Being a Tzimisce, a _Fleshcrafter_, had its advantages. It was easier to disguise herself, she wouldn't ever have to worry about standing out too terribly. A century old mind in a sixteen year old body. It was hard enough to fit in without looking like a corpse.

She had four minutes to get to class, she had no time to talk to whoever that was that just accosted her. He was baby faced, big blue eyes, his hair in dirty blonde messy spikes, and he was staring at her like she was a goddess that had fallen from the sky. She had to get away from him, away from those puppy dog adoring eyes of some human boy that she could easily snap like a twig. But the beauty of her gift, she could put him back together. He'd be traumatized by the event, but she could do it. Now was not the time to take risks, she was here to start over, not make things complicated. Everything around her was always complicated, ever since the day she was granted unlife, she just wanted to live in a small town, be somewhat normal at least for a little while. It would be much more simple with the new rule she'd enstated for herself. _No Eating Humans. _It wasn't because of some moral issue, an aversion to human blood, or the belief that all life was precious and deserved to be protected. Humans were a very interesting prey, like all other herd animals but without the gift of heightened sight and awareness. But the curious thing was, they were a prey that fought the predators. If someone in the herd went missing, the rest of the sheep fought to find the wolf that brought it down, they hunted right back. They defended themselves, and it complicated things. She didn't want a prey that fought back anymore. While animals were not as tasty, it would make life easier. That was all she wanted.

He sat in English, posed as though he were paying attention, the perfect picture of studiousness. He was thinking, not about the lesson being taught, but about the girl who had sat down in the seat next to him after coming in almost late. He studied her out of the corner of his eye, knowing he'd be completely unnoticed by her untrained human eyes. Her clothes, her hair, her makeup, she was like something out of a History Lesson. Her entire look screamed Roaring Twenties. He remembered in his early days as a vampire when all women looked like her. Not all of them had the blue black hair, but it all looked so familiar. He sneered to himself, retro was what the mortals were wearing now, harking back to days past, but he didn't think normal people went that far back. Most usually stopped at trying to bring back the eighties.

She wondered at how she'd get around her "mother" looking more like a sister. She had no parents, none still alive anyhow, her best friend Yvette had to act as mother, to make blending in with society a little easier. Yvette was a stunning Toreador, pale skin, long wavy red hair, she looked like an Irish angel. Big golden green eyes, a pleasant slender face, she was perfect. Louise knew deep down that while vampires were supposed to be perfect in absolutely every way imaginable, Yvette fit that, she did not. She was horrendously flawed, her body could be better, her face could be less round and her huge green eyes could be smaller, not so sparkly and buggy. She sighed softly to herself, pretending to learn about Classic Romance Novels. Very depressing for a first day assignment. Her entire existence, she'd been mind-numbingly alone, but it was something she had gotten used to. She was unsure what she would do if she were not so alone, but now was not the time to think of it. She had to look like she was paying attention. A huge mistake, her eyes cut to the left, and his gold eyes locked onto her green orbs. If she had a real pulse instead of a feigned one, it would have beat faster.


End file.
